On and Off Beauty and the Beast
Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! (Thevideotour1's version) Edit Comments (1) Share Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! Executive Producers No information Produced by No information Directed By Jim Rowley Written By Mark S. Bernthal Music by Joe Philips Closed-captioning No information Release Date March 16, 2004 (HIT Entertainment print / Original BHV print) April 13, 2004 (PBS Kids Home Video reprint July 27, 2004 (Paramount Home Entertainment print / Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. print) May 31, 2005 (PBS Kids home video print) September 6, 2005 (Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print) October 17, 2006 (HIT Entertainment reprint / 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment print / BHV print) July 23, 2007 (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment print) March 28, 2008 (PBS Kids Home Video reprint) April 21, 2009 (Paramount Home Video reprint / Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. reprint) May 4, 2010 (HIT Entertainment reprint / Lionsgate Home Entertainment print / BHV print) November 26, 2017 (HIT Entertainment reprint / Mattel print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / Barney Home Video print) Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! is a custom Barney & Friends episode video that was released on March 16, 2004. It contained the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" (September 16, 2003). Contentshide Plot Recap Cast Barney Cast The Princess and the Pea Cast Songs Trivia Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: Quote 6: Quote 7: Quote 8: Quote 9: Quote 10: Quote 11: Quote 12: Quote 13: Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) (original release) (2004) / (re-release) (2004-present) Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (second 2004 re-release) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2005) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2006-2008) Plot Edit Barney and his friends learn all about "On" and "Off" while using their imaginations and creativity together. Educational Theme: On and Off Stories: The Princess and the Pea Recap Edit The episode starts where the Barney doll looks through the caboose window. Nick, Mario and Beth are putting away some books, when suddenly, Sarah with the Barney doll peeks "On and Off" Barney comes to life Baby Bop arrives Nick Then, Baby Bop, Mario, Beth and Sarah race to put the shoes away back in the box. After that, Nick doesn't want lightning bugs surprise princess castle painting Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Mario (Zachary Soza) Beth (Katherine Pully) Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) The Princess and the Pea Cast Edit Prince (Nick) Princess / Lady (Sarah) King (Mario) Queen (Beth) Songs Edit Barney Theme Song A Silly Hat Me and My Teddy We've Got Shoes Happy Dancin' Twinkle Little Lightning Bug Tale as Old as Time/Beauty and the Beast I Put a Smile On Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! Are You Sleeping? I Love You Trivia Edit The episode, "On Again, Off Again" in this episode video was filmed in June 2002. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit (after the "Barney Theme Song", the Barney doll ) Beth: Here, Nick. Nick: Thanks. () Sarah: (in Barney's voice) Hello, friends! Beth, Mario and Nick: Sarah: Nick: Mario: Sarah: Yes! We we're playing on the swings. Nick: books Sarah: () Beth: Sarah: Nick: () () Sarah: () () Beth: () () Mario: () () Nick: () () Sarah: () (Barney comes to life, as he's now off the chair) Barney: Kids: BARNEY!!! Barney: Sarah: Now Barney's off the chair. Barney: () Beth: () () Barney: () (The song starts for "A Silly Hat") Quote 2: Edit Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") You're right, Barney. Silly hats Mario: This tiny Nick: I like Sarah: Baby Bop: Giddy up, horsy! (The song starts for "Me and My Teddy") Quote 3: Edit Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") (Fades to the next scene where Baby Bop's teddy bear is still wearing her cowgirl costume) Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! Nick: If I Baby Bop: Mario: I like my basketball shoes, () Barney: Whoa! Well, (The song starts for "We've Got Shoes") Baby Bop: Barney: Quote 4: Edit Baby Bop: (after the song, "We've Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. Mario: Race ya! Beth: Okay. (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) Beth: 1... 2... 3... GO!! (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) Barney: Off they go!! Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. Barney: Oh... Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. Barney: (chuckles) Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on him, the rest of the tap dancing clothes (a top hat, a ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick, the black curtain appears, and the lights are now off) Nick: Wow! Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Beth and Mario ) look Nick: Barney: Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! (The song starts for "Happy Dancin'") Barney: Quote 5: Edit (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth & Mario: Barney: Nick: Barney: () Baby Bop: Quote 6: Edit Baby Bop: (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") (The song starts for "Beauty and the Beast") (after the song "Beauty and the Beast") Quote 7: Edit (after the song, "I Put a Smile On", Baby Bop ) Baby Bop: Barney: Baby Bop: Barney: Beth: Baby Bop: Sarah: (the kids ) Baby Bop: Barney: Baby Bop: () Barney: () Barney: Quote 8: Edit (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey!", we fade to the next scene where Baby Bop and Barney are getting ready for the princess story) Baby Bop: Barney: (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") Quote 9: Edit Barney: Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess and wanted to marry her, but the King and Queen were worried. Queen Beth: I King Mario: Is there Queen Beth: King Mario: But Queen Beth: King Mario: () King Mario: Queen Beth: Barney: The queen knew (The song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 10: Edit (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") Barney: () Quote 11: Edit (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") Barney: The next morning, the King, Queen and Prince hurry to Lady Sarah's bedroom! Queen Beth: Lady Sarah: Barney: () Barney: () Barney: Quote 12: Edit Baby Bop: (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") () Sarah: Baby Bop: Quote 13: Edit (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 1 (Script) (original release) (2004) / (re-release) (2004-present) Edit (The child girls are playing the tiny ball, along with the jacks on the stairs) Child Girls: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! () Barney: (The segment starts) Barney: We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Wearing colorful wings, (The segment ends) Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) Version 2 (second 2004 re-release) Edit () Child Girl: (wearing a princess costume (pink princess hat, pink princess dress, and pink princess shoes) Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! () Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (The segment starts) Barney: My friends are playing a game of "On" and "Off". Beth tries on a silly hat, and silly hats are much more fun when they're on! Baby Bop brings her favorite stuffed toy teddy bear, wearing a cowgirl costume, and she has a suitcase filled with costumes for her. She sings a song about her teddy bear. Sarah knew she really likes her cowgirl costume! Then we found different kinds of shoes that they always come in two's. Nick doesn't want to take his tap dancing shoes off yet (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2005) Edit () Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings (The segment starts) Announcer: (The segment ends) Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2006-2008) Edit () Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings (The segment starts) Announcer: (The segment ends) Announcer: Category:Beauty and the Beast